SpongeBob SquarePants
Spongebob Squarepants is a squeaky yellow sponge that once lived in the bathroom of George W. Bush. Later, he was flushed away into a city in the sea called Bikini Bottom. Squidward Tentacles was so scared, he crapped out a pineapple house. He is also a member of the Seven Heavenly Virtues and represents the Virtue of Kindness. Childhoood When a hand used him as a spatula when he was 2, he was inspired to fry cook so the patties known as meat minions, were flushed along with a restaurant playset with a label saying, "The Krusty Krab" (however, they confuse it with The Krusty Krap for some worthless reason). Spongebob meets Plankton When Spongebob landed, he flew into a enormous bucket saying the Chum Bucket, formely called the Cum Bucket. He squashed on some little ants that bite huge, you will scratch too much Dandruff off your body and hair. Job He works at The Krusty Krab when a weird pirate disguise with pincers were ripped and the spongey dude saw Eugene Harold Armorabs Krabs for the very first time, in fact he saw a hippie for the very first time. He won the WFCW matches. He is also heavyweight fry cook king of 1982-present. In 1999 Spongebob turned into a kids tv show since local residents of London and the USA found out he was a comedian. Starring Spongebob, Squidward, Patrick, Armorabs Krabs and more... Today Spongebob, along with Patrick discovered 4chan, and they joined the 4chan Clan. One day, SpongeBob and Squidward were arguing, but then a being known as Googolplex, leader of the Satanist Empire, said: "BOTH OF YOU SUCK @$$!!!! ESPECIALLY WITH YOU'RE "ARGUING"!!!! SO SHUT THE F*** UP!!!!" right in front of their faces and punched them in the guts. Sandy Cheeks later divorced SpongeBob in favor of Larry Lobster, but then a sea serpent has arrived to his pineapple. Said sea serpent, Elma, transformed into her human form and introduced herself to SpongeBob and later GOT MARRIED. He also went to Japan. He also said he wanted to love Squidward again, but he doesn't want to cheat on Elma. Rumors It has been rumored that he is the true villain of the UnWorld. There is much evidence circulating this, such as he becoming a slave for Mr. Krabs and doing whatever his bidding, and his abuse of Squidward.﻿ However, whenever you look at the Bane of Kings's temple, you can hear his laugh Bubble Bass October, 12th 2:34am 2001, the sponge met the evil, but incredibly stupid fish Bubble Bass. Bubble bass, was there to murder spongebob because he didn't put pickles in his patty, because bubble bass is fatty. the mission failed ( Like in 2 seconds ) making him run off and cry. After this bubble bass had a cruel, horrible rivalry with the yellow idiot, he still hopes to kill spongebob but, always ends up failing, really badly. on December 31st, 1:09am 4321 or maybe it was 1234 we don't know. Bubble bass died when spongebob hit him with a rock. He fell to the ground with the sponges shadow shinning over. MAN DATS 1 BAD SPONGE!!! Said Squidward, even though it wasn't epic at all. And that is the story of something stupid about a fat fish and a sponge... Trivia *He can fry cook. *He has a V shaped Ukulele. *Spongebob's so called "Nautical Neighbours" is Squidward. *He can destroy Plankton's minions. *He is really wearing rectangular pants. *He is a sponge. Gee, thanks Captain Obvious! *He is working at the Krusty Krab for over 20 years and he is still a kid. WTF!!! Sub-pages *Gallery *Quotes Category:Guys Category:Fish Category:Heroes Category:Evil Category:Scary Category:Freaks Category:Animals Category:Creatures Category:Videos Category:Annoying Guys Category:Good guys Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Respawnable Guys Category:Guys with theme songs Category:Guys Named Bob Category:Characters involved with This is Bob Category:Guys on 4chan Category:Nickelodeon Category:Martial Artists Category:Crap Network Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Members of the Seven Heavenly Virtues